Hexagram
by Miyuko Namikaze
Summary: Serangkaian pembunuhan terjadi di sebuah sekolah SMA swasta elit. Melibatkan seorang detektif Jenius bersama dua asistennya dan gadis di bawah umur, juga… makhluk astral? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! / Kolaborasi dengan Acheronta Lachesis.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Naruto - Masashi kishimoto

Hexagram – Miyuko Namikaze & Acheronta Lachesis

Rate : T+

Main character (s) : [Naruto U. x Hinata H.] Shikamaru N., Gaara.

Genre : Crime, Horror, sedikit Mysteri dan Romance.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko dan Ache! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

30 September 2014

Semua murid di Hidden Leaf High School berbondong-bondong keluar dari asrama. Tujuan mereka adalah lapangan sekolah, di mana teriakan luar biasa keras berasal. Mereka saling melempar tanya dengan nada bermacam-macam. Entah bercanda, cemas, tak terlalu peduli, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka semua datang dari seluruh penjuru hingga membentuk lingkaran ketika mereka berkumpul.

Kebisingan yang tengah berlangsung mendadak lenyap. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi CRAAAKSS… dan BRASSH… Cairan berwarna kental itu berhamburan. Mereka membeku kaku dengan wajah terkejut bercampur ngeri. Di tengah sana, tampak dua orang gadis. Satu menindih dan satunya menggelepar di tanah. Ia meronta-ronta dan berteriak dengan suara serak, sementara cairan merah itu merembes makin banyak. Gadis itu memandang dengan dingin. Wajah dan tubuhnya juga di penuhi cairan merah kental. Sedang sesuatu yang berkilat ditangannya terangkat secara perlahan.

Bersamaan dengan benda yang menghujam tepat di jantung, para siswa yang tadinya membeku sontak berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Darah menyembur dan bau anyir memenuhi udara. Sebagian muntah di tempat, ada pula yang pingsan dan shock hingga tatapan matanya kosong.

Gadis di tengah lapangan itu berdiri. benda itu masih berada di tangannya. Ia menunduk, menatap mayat yang membelalak dan di penuhi luka. Ketika ia menoleh, para siswa menahan nafas dan mulai berlari dengan panic, sedang yang tersisa mengigil ketakutan.

.

.

.

Pembunuhan. Lagi-lagi. Entah untuk yang ke berapakalinya dalam enam bulan ini. Satu kasus selesai, kasus lain mengantri. Tidak ada habisnya. Merepotkan. Andai ada pekerjaan lain. Sayangnya tidak ada yang sesuai.

Kasus kali ini benar-benar merepotkan. Jauh lebih merepotkan daripada mendengar omelan para wanita cerewet. Intinya, kasus pembunuhan ini melibatkan sekolah elit, gadis di bawah umur, dan horror.

Tanggal 30 September, Dini hari-menjelang pukul dua pagi. Seorang wanita muda datang berkunjung. Mengaku bernama Shizune-seorang asisten kepala sekolah, meminta penyelidikan terhadap kasus pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi. Tepatnya di lapangan sekolah dengan di saksikan seluruh siswa. Bodohnya, untuk apa memanggil detektif jika pelakunya saja sudah ketahuan? Tapi ternyata, pihak sekolah mencurigai adanya campur tangan makhluk astral-hanya karena pelaku adalah seorang gadis berkepribadian baik dan mendadak pingsan saat akan di tangkap. Tidak akan mengherankan jika yang mengatakannya adalah murid biasa, namun bagaimana jika yang beranggapan seperti itu adalah Para guru elit dengan gelar yang tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi? Maka pernyataan tersebut lebih terdengar mengada-ada. Entah apa yang mereka coba lindungi atau sembunyikan, yang jelas mereka telah mengajukan permintaan penyelidikan.

Rasanya malas sekali untuk berurusan dengan kasus semacam ini. Dan tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi selain mendengar gerutuan patner sendiri atau rengekan seorang adik yang meminta ikut penyelidikan karena khawatir akan kakak perempuannya. Menyusahkan. Apalagi ketika hal aneh lainnya datang menyusul. Tentu, dari awal memang sudah terlihat ada yang tidak beres. Bahkan jauh sebelum kedatangan Shizune bersama babi kecilnya, karena tempat kejadian perkara adalah sebuah sekolah Elit bernama Hidden Leaf High School, sebuah sekolah swasta yang di bangun di tengah hutan kota. Jauh dari keramaian. Sungguh kebetulan yang mendukung.

Naruto masih mengomel tanpa sungkan. Berkoar tentang betapa menjengkelkannya bertugas dini hari. Diam-diam dia juga mendesak untuk tidak menerima kasus ini. Rencananya memang begitu, menengok TKP hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Toh pelaku sudah di temukan dan polisi juga tidak bodoh. Gaara diam seperti biasa. Asal kakaknya selamat, apapun tidak masalah.

Sialnya, ada keganjilan yang terjadi. Ketika sampai di lokasi, tidak ada polisi di mana pun. Terlalu sepi. Terlalu tenang. Terlalu datar. Tak ada histeria. Tak ada apa-apa, pun mayat yang harusnya tergeletak di lapangan, hilang tak berbekas. Pihak sekolah menjelaskan bahwa polisi telah pergi ketika Shizune berangkat. Mayat telah di pindahkan. Dan Pihak sekolah sengaja meminta mereka untuk tidak meninggalkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan kejadian tersebut, termasuk garis putih yang harusnya menandai posisi korban, karena di khawatirkan membuat trauma para murid menjadi semakin parah. "Anak-anak malang itu pun kini beristirahat setelah sebelumnya di berikan arahan lewat konseling." Terang Asuma-sensei. Sungguh sulit di percaya. Bagaimana mungkin tindakan abnormal itu di benarkan? Lalu, sekali lagi, apa gunanya mengundang detektif kemari? "Mengungkap hal gila yang terjadi, dengan kata lain, mengungkap motif tersembunyi di balik pembunuhan ini. Bukankah itu memang tugasmu sebagai detektif, Shikamaru-kun?" Itulah yang mereka katakan.

.

.

.

1 Oktober 2014

Pagi hari, waktunya menjenguk tersangka. Dia seorang gadis di bawah umur, tahun pertama, Hinata Hyuuga. Di temui di basement, ruang bekas UKS lama, dengan tangan terikat di kepala ranjang. Wajahnya pucat dengan sorot ketakutan yang terlihat jelas dari matanya yang tidak biasa, Amethyst. Dia pasti baru bangun, jelas kebingungan. Kurenai-sensei menyapanya namun tidak berani mendekat. Saat di tanya tentang apa yang di lakukannya semalam, dia bilang tidak ingat. Patut di curigai, bisa saja gadis itu pura-pura. Pasalnya setahun lalu juga pernah terdengar kasus penembakan terhadap tiga puluh dua teman sekelas oleh gadis yang sehari-harinya di kenal pendiam dan pemalu. Mungkin saja Hinata termasuk gadis psychopath semacam itu.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya menyangkut bekas luka yang Hinata dapat. Memang, tubuh gadis itu di penuhi luka yang berbalut perban, bahkan Shizune-san mengatakan ada luka lama. Apa gadis itu mantan criminal? Atau korban penyiksaan? Awalnya Hinata tidak mau menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan ragu-ragu. Jadilah pertanyaannya di ganti, "Apa penyebab luka lamamu?" Dia terdiam cukup lama, matanya melirik ke arah lain. Namun dengan sedikit desakan-dalam hal ini berupa bentakan-akhirnya dia mau menjawab, meski yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya "L-luka itu… kudapatkan karena kesalahanku." Dan ia mulai terisak.

Naruto menoleh, meminta pendapat. "Bagaimana Shikamaru?" katanya. Kuhela nafas dan melirik Gaara. Kepala merah itu mengangguk. "Hyuuga-san, kami akan melepas ikatanmu. Tolong tetap bersikap tenang dan ceritakan semuanya, mengerti?" Setelah mendapat anggukan lemah, ganti si kepala kuning yang ku beri isyarat agar membantu Kakashi-sensei melepas ikatannya.

Sekarang kurenai-sensei berani menghambur, memberikan pelukan menenangkan dan membisikkan kata-kata menghibur. Naluri seorang Ibu. Karena tak mau lama-lama, akhirnya introgasi di lanjutkan. "Jadi, kesalahan seperti apa yang kau perbuat Hyuuga-san?" gadis itu terlihat menahan isakan dan mencoba duduk dengan benar. "Se-semua ini salahku. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa-pun. Tidak juga dengan Shion-senpai-" di detik ini semuanya membeku, bahkan Gaara juga. Hinata baru saja menyebut nama gadis itu! Tampak Naruto mengecek untuk memastikan alat perekamnya bekerja dengan baik. Hinata terlihat bingung, namun tetap melanjutkan bercerita. Sepertinya dia pun ingin segera tahu apa yang telah terjadi, kalaupun ekspresinya bukan acting. Namun makin lama, bicaranya semakin berbelit-belit. Berulangkali ia mengatakan itu bukan salah Shion atau Shion berhak melakukan itu padanya, entah apa maksudnya. Mungkinkah ia ingin membela diri?

"Jadi, Shion yang melukaimu?" potongku, menarik kesimpulan. Segera saja dia menggeleng, bersikeras bahwa Shion pantas melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya. "Lantas kesalahan macam apa yang kau perbuat?" Akhirnya dia menceritakan semuanya. Tersedu pelan, suaranya tersendat-sendat dan bahunya berguncang. Dia mengaku telah mempermalukan Shion di depan umum. Hinata masih ingat, wajah senpainya itu memerah, diiringi teriakan tamu kehormatan yang hilang kendali. Hanya satu kata yang keliru di terjemahkan, dan acara pidato untuk tamu asing itu hancur.

Hinata bilang dirinya mengikuti Shion ke kamar mandi. Mereka berlarian, mata Shion liar. Hinata di cecar tanpa melawan. Hinata mengatakan tidak marah, hanya sedikit takut. "Astaga! Itu sudah tiga bulan yang lalu Hinata! Kenapa kau tidak melapor pada guru!" Kurenai-sensei terlihat terkejut, begitupula Kakashi-sensei. Keduanya mengaku menyadari ada yang aneh pada Hinata, seperti sering terlambat masuk kelas atau barang-barangnya yang sering hilang dan pakaiannya yang kotor, lusuh, malah terkadang basah. Tapi saat di tanya alasannya, Hinata selalu berkelit dengan alasan lain. Jika dilihat dari gerak-gerik, gestur, dan ekspresi wajah, yang mereka katakan bukan kebohongan. Jadi gadis itu memang di siksa ya?

Atas permintaan Kakashi-sensei, maka introgasi hari ini disudahi. Tapi, Hinata akan tetap berada dalam pengawasan. "Ayo pergi Naruto, Gaara." Baru sempat berbalik, gadis itu yang ganti bertanya. "To-tolong tunggu sebentar. Apakah Shion-senpai akan di hukum? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Dia tidak bersa-" Karena kesal, sekaligus ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya, kukatakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. "Hinata. Miiko Shion sudah mati. Kaulah yang membunuhnya." Kuamati raut wajahnya yang terdiam, berubah bingung, dan bertanya-tanya. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang di lakukannya semalam. Jika tidak, berarti dia aktris yang luar biasa. Tidak ada raut panic maupun gelisah. Dia tampak seperti gadis berkepala kosong. Tidak mengerti apa-apa. Saat mencoba mencari kebenaran dari Kurenai-sensei, tatapan itu di terimanya. Sebuah tatapan duka yang bercampur dengan rasa kasihan dan prihatin. Beralih pada Kakashi-sensei dan hasilnya sama saja.

"A-Aku membunuh Shion-senpai? Bo-Bohong. Tidak mungkin… aku tidak pernah berpikir… untuk… untuk…" Dia tidak mampu melanjutkan. Mungkin terasa sangat kejam saat membayangkan dirinya membunuh Shion. "Itulah kenyataannya. Semalam kau membunuh Shion di lapangan, disaksikan seluruh murid sekolah ini. Itu sebabnya kau di amankan di tempat ini dan kedua tanganmu diikat. Sementara ingatanmu hilang, membuat kami tak dapat megetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Untuk sementara aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan, berdasarkan pengakuanmu, bahwa motifmu membunuh Shion lantaran sakit hati atas perlakuannya. Sementara hilangnya ingatanmu mungkin dipicu oleh trauma, sehingga alam bawah sadarmu tak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Aku juga masih memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Kuharap kau tidak berbohong mengenai apa yang kau katakan Hyuuga-san, karena itu merepotkan."

"Ma-maaf, aku memang tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi aku tahu jika Shion-senpai tidak akan ada di sini. Dia mengatakan akan pulang untuk membantu kepindahan keluarganya. Aku mendengarnya di ruang klub. A-Aku bahkan melihat Asuma-sensei mengantarnya keluar." Aneh, dua rekanku yang lain pun sama-sama tidak mengerti. Jadi kami meminta penjelasan pada Kurenai-sensei. "Asuma? Itu… tiga hari yang lalu bukan?!" ucap Kurenai-sensei, mendadak terkejut. Kami pun tak luput. "Eh? Memangnya… ini tanggal berapa?" Hinata malah balas bertanya, dia sendiri bahkan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

.

.

.

"Dan di sinilah kita. Terjebak." Sungguh kalimat yang menusuk. Naruto itu sebenarnya tidak jahat, hanya saja jika moodnya sedang buruk, dia jadi suka menggerutu. Meski baru mengenalnya enam bulan yang lalu, bisa dilihat jika anak berisik itu berbakat. Kemampuan sosialisasinya luar biasa. Dia memang sedikit bodoh-tentu tidak dalam arti sebenarnya-karena dia menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-nya hanya dalam dua tahun. Kebodohan yang dia miliki itu menyangkut sifatnya yang cenderung konyol dan ceroboh. Ironisnya dia disukai karena hal itu. Statusnya sekarang adalah asisten lepas sekaligus Juniorku di Universitas.

"Aku benci sekolah ini." Gaara ikut berkomentar. Anak laki-laki berwajah datar ini hanya satu tahun di bawahku. Sama dengan Hinata, dia siswa tahun pertama. Hanya saja sekolahnya di SMA swasta khusus laki-laki. Keputusannya untuk ikut kemari hanya di picu oleh rasa khawatirnya terhadap Temari, kakak perempuannya. Sepertinya dia memang terkena sister complex. Ciri khas Gaara adalah lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Dia jarang tidur akibat efek samping dari kemampuan yang dia miliki. Ya, kepekaannya terhadap makhluk astral, salah satu alasanku mengijinkannya ikut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyaku, heran karena dia terus menatap sudut ruangan. "Ada sesuatu di sana. Dia terus mengamatimu dari tadi." Sekonyong-konyong Naruto melompat, menatap horror ke arah Gaara. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba sedikit membuatku terkejut, rasanya sungguh tidak mengenakkan, seperti kena sengatan listrik. "Dia… masih di sana?" Pertanyaan Naruto tak ditanggapi. Gaara mengerling perlahan ke arah pintu, seolah mengikuti sesuatu. Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu percaya hal-hal semacam ini. Tapi jika salah satu orang terdekatmu bisa melihatnya, mau tak mau kau harus percaya, bukan? "Ah, dia pergi." Katanya, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Kebekuan yang sempat tercipta, mencair secara perlahan. "Kau menakutiku!" Si pirang sebayaku itu memekik tertahan dan hanya di balas oleh gesture angkat bahu dari Gaara. "Bagaimana mungkin makhluk seperti itu muncul siang bolong begini?!"

"Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas mereka ada banyak."

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Lebih banyak dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

"Bentuknya?"

"Macam-macam."

"Mi-misalnya?"

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu."

"Gaara, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyuuga-san." Potongku.

"Um. Mungkin saja. Aku memang belum tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya gadis itu memang telah di kendalikan. Setidaknya sampai kemarin. Auranya terasa pekat , meski samar, tetap saja itu menganggu. Sekolah ini juga."

"Bisa kau selidiki lebih lanjut?"

"Kulakukan setelah bertemu Temari." Tatapan yang di tujukan padaku, entah kenapa terasa sangat menuntut. "Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu. Naruto, tugasmu menggali keterangan Hyuuga-san."

"He?! T-tunggu, kau tidak berencana memintaku ke basement sendirian setelah 'kejadian' tadi, kan?"

"Kau… laki-laki, kan?"

"B-bukan berarti laki-laki tidak takut apapun, kan?!"

"Naruto-senpai tenang saja. laki-laki berisik sepertimu tidak akan 'diganggu'."

"Cih… terserahlah." Menyerah, dia melenggang pergi dengan wajah putus asa. "Kita pun pergi, Shikamaru-Nii."

Temari, merupakan satu-satunya alasan bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Gaara. Sejak menginjak tahun ketiga, kami jarang bertemu, paling-paling hanya mengirim pesan. Tapi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, komunikasi terputus. Dia bilang ingin fokus pada belajarnya dulu. Lagipula sekolah ini bersistem asrama, membuat kami sulit bertemu. Kepala sekolah memang melarang menganggu murid, tapi kurasa jam istirahat merupakan pengecualian.

"Nee-san!" Gaara melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas. Kusandarkan bahu di dinding sembari menunggu. "Gaara? Ada perlu apa?" Suaranya masih sama, langkah kakinya juga sama. "Shikamaru-Nii ingin bicara." Hampir saja aku tersedak. Apa-apaan anak itu?! "Ada perlu apa?" Langsung tanpa basa-basi. Temari yang biasa, seharusnya begitu. Tapi, "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat." Dia kelihatan tidak sehat. Apa ada masalah? "Tak apa. Hanya kurang tidur." Oh, mungkin kasus ini mengganggunya. "Jadi, ada urusan apa?" Perasaanku saja atau cara bicaranya jadi lebih dingin? "Ah, tidak. Kupikir kita bisa makan siang bersama. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak ketemu."

"Maaf. Sekarang aku sedang tidak punya waktu. Ujian sudah dekat. Akhir-akhir ini juga banyak yang terjadi. Aku harus fokus belajar."

"Setidaknya luangkanlah waktumu hari ini. Tidak baik terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak jenius sepertimu, yang menamatkan SMA dalam setahun. Sudah sewajarnya aku belajar keras." Apa tadi aku mendengar sindiran dalam kalimatnya? "Tunggu sebentar, Temari." Kutahan lengannya. Dengan enggan ia menoleh, "Apa lagi?" Dia menatapku, menganalisis apa yang ingin kusampaikan tanpa harus berkata-kata. Sebuah hal yang diam-diam menggangguku selama ini. Dia menghela nafas dengan mata terpejam, sedetik kemudian dia menampilkan senyumnya yang merepotkan itu. "Tenang saja. Aku masih menyukaimu, Shikamaru-kun. Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya, mengambil kesempatan saat aku tercengang. Gaara pun hanya bisa diam saat kepalanya di tepuk pelan. Dan Temari pun berlalu.

"GAWAT, SHIKAMARU!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru dari arah kiri. teriakannya sempat membuat siswa-siswi sekitar bingung. Dengan senyum menyesal dia minta maaf, tidak bermaksud mengganggu. "Ada apa, Naruto?" si pirang itu berusaha menormalkan nafasnya lantas mengangsurkan sebuah surat pemberitahuan sambil berbisik, "Hinata Hyuuga di minta kembali masuk kelas!" A-Apa maksudnya ini?! Apa sebenarnya yang di pikirkan pihak sekolah?! Bagaimana mungkin seorang tersangka pembunuhan-dengan di saksikan seluruh siswa-siswi-di minta masuk kelas kembali?! Hei, Ini bahkan belum genap sehari!

.

.

.

2 Oktober 2014

Sudah kuduga. Memang beginilah yang seharusnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu duduk dengan raut menyesal, mungkin masih merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Sementara si kuning itu hanya duduk sambil cengar-cengir, sepertinya dia senang diperhatikan. Baru saja, setelah surat keputusan yang kemarin di praktekkan, sebuah insiden terjadi. Harusnya semua siswa di larang membicarakan apapun mengenai kasus kemarin, namun tentunya beberapa anak labil-khususnya teman dekat Shion-emosi. Mereka, yang kerap di panggil Karin dan Tayuya, mengutuki Hinata Hyuuga sebagai pembunuh dan melemparinya dengan telur dan tomat. Naruto, yang memang bertugas sebagai penjaga, refleks melindungi gadis itu. Jadilah mereka kembali, dengan penyesalan Hinata dan Naruto yang bau amis, setidaknya sekarang dia sudah ganti baju.

"M-maaf… N-Naruto-kun." Itu kalimat ke delapan yang Hinata ucapkan. "Ah, berhentilah meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu." Naruto masih bersikap ceria seperti biasa. Sedikit banyak aku bersyukur dia bukan pendendam. "H-harusnya Naruto-kun tidak melindungiku. Kenyataannya aku memang membunuh Shion-senpai. Tapi aku malah tidak merasakan apa-apa, karena aku tidak mengingatnya. Sudah sewajarnya mereka marah." Yah, yang Hinata katakan itu memang benar. Siapapun pasti marah jika tersangka pembunuh teman dekat mereka bebas berkeliaran dengan wajah tanpa dosa begitu. "Tapi bisa saja bukan kau yang melakukan pembunuhan itu." Gaara tiba-tiba menyahut. "Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Persis seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Bukan kau yang melakukannya, tapi sesuatu yang memakaimu."

"Tapi, itu sama saja bukan. Pada akhirnya mereka melihatku membunuhnya."

"Ya. Itu benar. Jadi kenapa kau tidak segera mengaku saja? Agar kami bisa segera pulang. Jujur saja, kau mengganggu. Terlebih pihak sekolah juga terkesan terlalu melindungimu. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Oi, Gaara! Jangan keterlaluan-"

"Aku… tidak mengerti apa yang Gaara-kun katakan. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Tapi aku tidak merasa pernah membunuh Shion-senpai! Sekalipun mereka semua melihatku membunuhnya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa pihak sekolah bersikap seperti ini."

"Baik, hentikan perdebatan ini. Penyelidikan masih di lakukan, jadi jangan ada yang menarik kesimpulan lebih dulu. Untuk sekarang sebaiknya ikuti saja apa yang menjadi tanggungan masing-masing. Hyuuga-san harus masuk kelas, Naruto bertugas mengawalnya, Gaara meneruskan penyelidikan bersamaku. Apa kurang jelas?" ujarku, berusaha menengahi. Hinata sekalilagi meminta maaf, kemudian keluar bersama Naruto. Sementara Gaara hanya menghela nafas dengan raut datar di wajahnya. "Bagiamana hasilnya?"

"Gadis itu, entah sengaja atau tidak, telah mengundang banyak hal negative ketika emosi. Pikirannya kosong, media yang efektif untuk mengundang 'mereka'."

Jadi, dengan kata lain, Hinata kemungkinan besar telah di ambil alih oleh 'sesuatu' ketika pikirannya kosong. Jika di reka ulang, Hinata yang putus asa, tanpa sadar telah membuat alam bawah sadarnya menuntut balas akan perlakuan Shion. Kemarin, kami seharian menyelidiki tentang bagaimana kejadian pembunuhan itu terjadi. Penyerangan pertama terjadi di perpustakaan, sebuah asumsi yang kudapat berdasarkan keterangan teman satu klub Shion dan Hinata, bahwa terakhir kali mereka bertemu Shion, gadis itu mengatakan akan begadang di perpusatakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Parahnya, tempat penuh tumpukan buku itu terletak di bangunan paling jauh dan terisolasi. Mencurigakan. Kaca jendela pecah, kursi dan meja terbalik dan bercak darah ada di mana-mana. Menurut analisisku, Hinata Hyuuga memecahkan kaca jendela untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci.

Ada beberapa hal yang mendukung Hipotesisku ini. Pertama, luka di lengan kanan Hinata. Kedua, pecahan kaca yang di gunakan untuk pembunuhan di lapangan-itu keterangan yang kuperoleh saat menanyai beberapa murid-kemungkinan besar juga berasal dari sana. Adegan selanjutnya adalah perkelahian di antara mereka. Shion pasti juga melakukan pembelaan diri, terbukti dari luka-luka memar di beberapa bagian tubuh Hinata-Informasi ini kudapatkan karena bertanya langsung pada gadis itu. Hinata sepertinya lebih unggul, karena dia berhasil melemparkan sebuah kursi ke arah Shion-hal ini di dukung karena sidik jari Hinata tertinggal di barang bukti. Dan entah bagaimana kelanjutannya-aku belum bisa memprediksi-yang jelas, Shion berhasil kabur sampai ke lapangan dan sempat berteriak keras hingga membuat siswa sekolah ini berkurumun. Dan sudah bisa di tebak, mereka menyaksikan kejadian mengenaskan itu.

Sampai di sini ada beberapa hal yang masih membuatku bertanya-tanya. Hinata kehilangan ingatannya bahkan hingga tanggal dua puluh delapan, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan dalam rentang waktu tiga hari sebelum pembunuhan hingga ingatannya hilang? Kemudian, keadaan di perpustakaan, membuktikan bahwa polisi tidak pernah di panggil kemari. Apa yang pihak sekolah rencanakan? Untuk apa mereka memanggil detektif? Dan kemana mayat Shion di bawa pergi? Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kami terjebak di sini. Alat Komunikasi terputus dan tidak satu pun dari kami di ijinkan keluar. Apakah suatu konspirasi benar terjadi? Lalu apakah ini benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan makhluk astral? Dan kemarin malam, ketika Gaara yang tak pernah tidur itu mengawasi monitor CCTV yang di pasang di kamar Hinata-Sebenarnya itu UKS lama di ruang bawah tanah-gadis itu terlihat berbicara sendiri mengahadap cermin. Karena penasaran, dia membangunkanku untuk ganti mengawasi, sementara dirinya pergi sendiri untuk memeriksa apa yang di bicarakan gadis itu. Naruto? Dia tidur karena kelelahan, setelah seharian membujuk kepala sekolah untuk menyetujui rencana penyamarannya sebagai murid baru sekolah ini agar bisa melindungi Hinata dari efek samping surat keputusan gila itu. Ketika kejadian singkat itu selesai, Gaara kembali dengan membawa sebuah alat perekam. Meski sedikit terlambat, dia berhasil merekam kata-kata terakhir gadis itu. Hinata mengatakan betapa Shion-aslinya dia mengatakan 'gadis itu'-adalah orang yang beruntung karena beristirahat di musim gugur yang indah ini. Ah merepotkan, sepertinya kasus ini akan semakin panjang.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Holla minna-san, lama tidak bertemu. Maaf yah, bukannya ngelanjutin fic lama, eh malah Miyuko bawa fic baru. Dan yah, Miyuko kali ini berkolaborasi dengan Ache! *Horee! Tema fic kali ini Horror dan Crime, meski horrornya gak berasa. *pundung di pojokan. Pinginnya ni fic di dedikasikan buat ulang tahunnya Naruto, tapi kayaknya gak bisa selesai tepat waktu. *nangis gelundungan. Kalau buat NHDD bisa gak yah? *Yang ngerti kasih tahu donk!

Nah, Chapter ini Miyuko tulis sepenuh hati. Maaf kalau gak memuaskan. Mungkin chapter depan bakal lebih baik *gilirannya Ache! Oke, Miyuko minta apresiasinya ya lewat tombol riview di bawah. See you later!...^_^…/


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Naruto - Masashi kishimoto

Hexagram – Miyuko Namikaze & Acheronta Lachesis

Rate : M for save

Main character (s) : [Naruto U. x Hinata H.] Shikamaru N., Gaara.

Genre : Crime, Horror, sedikit Mysteri dan Romance.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko dan Ache! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pengenalan :

Nara Shikamaru, 17, semester 2 di Universitas. Seorang detective swasta. Terkesan pemalas dan tidak berguna, namun dia sebenarnya sangat cerdas.

Uzumaki Naruto, 16, semester 1 di Universitas. Asisten lepas Shikamaru. Meski agak bodoh dan ceroboh, dia sangat pandai bersosialisasi.

Gaara, 16, tahun pertama di SMA. Adik Temari sekaligus teman baik Shikamaru. Sangat peka terhadap hal supranatural dan makhluk astral.

Hinata Hyuuga, 15, tahun pertama di SMA. Merupakan tersangka kasus pembunuhan Miiko Shion. Korban Bully dan diduga kerasukan. Motif sebenarnya belum diketahui. Ingatannya hilang hingga tanggal 28 September lalu.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Kasus pembunuhan terjadi di Hidden Leaf High School. Shikamaru dan dua rekannya diminta melakukan penyelidikan. Namun berbagai keanehan terjadi. Ditambah ingatan Hinata Hyuuga yang menghilang dan tindakan abnormal pihak sekolah.

.

.

.

3 Oktober 2014

"Hei, tutup jendelanya. Kau mau terserang flu dan tidak ikut ujian?" Gadis itu berkacak pinggang di samping tempat tidur bersusun, memandang salah satu kawan sekamarnya yang tengah duduk di kusen jendela.

"Diamlah Haruna. Ujian dimulai sedikitnya lima bulan lagi dan aku tidak akan mati hanya karena itu." Karin menyahut dengan nada malas. Bola mata crimson-nya tak beralih dari lapangan gelap di depan sana. Sembari merapatkan piyama, Haruna mendekat kemudian menjatuhkan pandangan pada objek yang sama dengan Karin.

"Kau juga khawatir soal pembunuhan itu ya." Komentarnya.

"Tutup mulutmu. Kita dilarang membicarakannya."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan omong kosong itu." Usai menghela nafas, Haruna melanjutkan ucapannya, "Semua orang membicarakannnya di belakang staff sekolah. Aneh ya, sekolah kita."

Karin berdecak kesal. Dia tahu sekolahnya memang aneh. Terjadi pembunuhan di lingkungan sekolah namun kegiatan belajar mengajar berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada polisi atau media yang datang, hanya seorang detective amatir yang entah di panggil untuk apa. Sudah jelas pelakunya gadis Hyuuga kelainan itu! Harusnya segera saja di masukkan sel tahanan! Bukannya di biarkan bebas berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah! Karin belum puas hanya dengan menghujat dan melempari gadis gila itu dengan tomat. Dia membunuh sahabat baiknya. Shion, malang sekali nasibnya. Dan yang paling aneh, seluruh masyarakat sekolah diminta bungkam. Lebih anehnya lagi, semua patuh.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu. Kebetulan saja mataku mengarah ke sana." Karin menyangkal, sambil melompat keluar jendela. Hup. Dia mendarat sempurna di atas kedua kakinya yang sedikit menekuk. Haruna hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. Pekikan kaget dari beberapa siswi di lantai bawah, sudah menjadi asupan rutin baginya.

"Haruna," yang di panggil segera melongok ke bawah. "Jaketku. Aku lupa membawanya." Karin menarik sedikit baju bagian depannya untuk menunjukkan betapa tipisnya kaos itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sekarang Karin bisa mengenakan kain hangat berwarna hitam kehijauan itu. "Terima kasih, Haruna! Jendelanya jangan di kunci. Aku akan kembali pukul sebelas."

"Apanya yang kembali pukul sebelas?!" interupsi sosok bermasker di samping Karin. "Eh?! Selamat malam, Kakashi-sensei. Maksud saya, saya akan kembali ke kamar, err, tiga puluh menit lagi. Haha! Sampai jumpa!" Gadis itu berkelit sambil melangkah mundur lalu kabur. Kakashi tidak kehilangan akal. Dia mendongak lalu mengancam teman sekamar Karin. "Kalau dia tidak menepati janjinya, kau yang akan di hukum."

"Tunggu! Kenapa jadi aku?! Hei! Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Haruna semakin panik. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia harus menyusul Karin ke gedung olahraga dan menyeret nenek sihir itu kembali? Kenapa Karin tetap bersikeras untuk berlatih? Dan kenapa malah dia yang dapat hukuman kalau Karin melanggar janji ngawurnya tadi? "Cih! Karin bodoh! Latihan sialan!... Kakashi kampret!"

.

.

.

Manusia mati dengan berbagai cara.

Dan kalau bisa memilih, kematian macam apa yang kau inginkan?

Aku selalu berpikir untuk mati ketika aku sudah kehilangan ambisi.

Ketika sudah tak ada harapan lagi.

Yah, tapi itu nanti. Karena hidupku begitu nyaman. Begitu menyenangkan. Baiklah, aku memang lemah soal teori dan hafalan, terutama jika itu berhubungan dengan angka. Aku lumayan khawatir memikirkan itu. Tapi aku punya gerak tubuh yang bagus dan suara lantang. "ikut tim pemandu sorak saja, Karin." Usul kawan sekamarku, Haruna. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya dan aku pun tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi siapa sangka aku berbakat di bidang itu! Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Aku menjadi populer dan syukurlah karena itu sifat berandalku menipis. Bahkan aku terpilih sebagai ketua dua kali berturut-turut! Seperti mimpi, pujian kuterima setiap waktu. Itu membuatku terbiasa dengan keserakahan, bagai sebuah candu.

Sampai gadis itu datang. Dia sangat berbakat. Sosok yang menarik perhatian dan membuat orang-orang menyukainya. Mereka bilang dia adalah 'Karin nomor dua'. Aku hanya tersenyum, menutupi guratan ketidaksukaan di wajahku. Sakura Haruno. Akhirnya dialah yang mengambil posisi setelah aku. Dia meniruku. Sudah kuperingatkan, tapi dia mengelak. Menyebalkan. Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah melayang cepat untuk menamparanya. Wajah tertohoknya membuatku ketagihan dan terdorong melakukan lebih agar dia mengerti. Aku tidak suka ditiru.

Lalu dia tetap datang untuk berlatih. Hari ini, esok, esoknya lagi, dan seterusnya. Dia selalu datang walau sudah kutahan dengan cara yang sama. Dia adalah ketua, begitu ungkapnya. Kegigihannya membuatku bertambah muak. Aku benci ditiru. Kegiatan yang kulakukan bertambah parah. Namun aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana senangnya aku ketika melihat darah merembes keluar dari kedua punggung telapak kakinya. Dia tidak berani berteriak, dia tidak lagi melawan. Bagus. Tunduk padaku, Sakura. Jadilah anak manis selagi aku menikmati raut kesakitanmu. "Su-Sudah, Karin. Dia sudah cukup kau hancurkan." Haruna berbisik. Dia yang kuberi tugas mengawasi sekitar mulai kasihan pada si cantik Sakura. Kurasa dia benar. "Jika kau berani bertingkah, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk meniadakanmu."

Dan berhasil. Dua minggu terakhir dia tidak muncul di latihan sama sekali. Tapi seminggu setelahnya, Sakura selalu memandangku nyalang ketika kami berpapasan. Setiap aku membuat gersture mengancam, dia menundukkan kepala. Astaga, kouhai-ku yang manis, kau depresi karena ulahku ya? Seharusnya aku membuatmu sakit jiwa sekalian.

"…Karin…" Panggilan dengan nada rendah itu membuatku terlonjak kaget. Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Haruna? Tidak sadarkah dirimu tentang betapa sepinya gedung olah raga ini? Membuatku jantungan saja! "Darimana kau masuk?" Aku yakin sudah mengunci pintunya tadi.

"Jendela."

"Oh, pantas. Kau semakin mirip dengan tikus saja."

"Hem. Aku ingin menemanimu latihan."

"Kalau begitu diamlah, betina. Kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku." Haruna tidak lagi bersuara dan aku melanjutkan peregangan tubuhku. Setiap sore aku tidak bisa ikut latihan karena ada bimbingan belajar dari sekolah. Aku tidak peduli soal ujian kelulusan ataupun ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Karena sebentar lagi turnamen musim dingin akan di laksanakan, jadi aku harus terus berlatih di saat malam seperti ini.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Ada yang ganjil.

Sejak kapan gedung ini memiliki jendela?

"Heh, Haruna. Kau punya kunci cadangan gedung ini kan." Ucapku santai, coba menetralisir perasaan was-was yang menyergapku terlalu cepat. "Mengaku saja. Oh, atau tubuhmu tiba-tiba mengecil lalu masuk lewat ventilasi… udara." Keanehan telah terjadi? Tidak ada siapapun di tempat Haruna. Tidak ada, tidak ada di manapun. Hanya aku di sini. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya. Sekali lagi, kuedarkan pandangan. Fakta yang kudapat setelahnya membuatku sesak, memaksaku menghirup udara dengan beringas. "Ah, aku pasti berhalusinasi. Nona tidak-bisa-diam itu sekarang berada di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Haha. Dia-" Tercekat. Monolog yang barusan kukatakan justru membuatku sadar bahwa suara benar-benar hening. Tidak ada suara jangkrik atau binatang malam lainnya. Tidak ada angin yang berhembus untuk menggerakkan daun agar saling bergesek satu sama lain. Yang ada hanya suara langkah kaki dan suara besi di seret. Oh, tidak! Sial!

Dengan gerakan kilat kusambar jaketku di lantai dan segera berlari kea rah pintu. Kupaksa tanganku yang berkeringat dan gemetaran untuk berurusan dengan kunci beserta engselnya. KLEK…

"Hello."

"Hah?!"

BRAKK!

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" gumamku ketakutan.

Sakura, ada di depan sana dengan bahu menopang pipa ledeng. "Oi, Karin-senpai, biarkan aku masuk." Rengekkan Sakura membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Dan kekuatan macam apa itu? Gebrakkan yang kurasakan di pintu ini tidak hanya menggunakan tangan beserta pipa ledeng, melainkan juga dengan kaki dan bahunya. Kalau begini terus, aku tak bisa lama-lama menahannya. Tatapan matanya berbeda dari sebelumnya . Apa dia berniat membalasku? Dia tidak akan jadi seperti Hyuuga gila itu, kan? Hei, dia tidak berfikir untuk… Glup, membunuhku bukan?

"Eh?" Entah sejak kapan keadaan kembali senyap. Pintunya sudah tidak digedor dan terdengar kembali suara jangkrik dari luar. "Dia sudah menyerah?" gumamku sembari menghela nafas. Secangkir kelegaan menelusup ke dalam hatiku, melonggarkan otot-otot tubuhku yang tegang.

.

.

.

"Sedang menunggu siapa, Karin-senpai?"

"H-hah?"

"Hihi."

Ting. BRAK!

.

.

.

Gadis dengan surai berwarna merah jambu itu mengetukkan ujung pipa besi di genggamannya kelantai sebelum menghantamkan benda itu ke wajah Karin secara vertikal. Bibirnya langsung melengkung ke bawah kala mengetahui serangannya hanya mengenai pintu. Sementara itu, sang target sudah berjongkok agak jauh di belakang penyerangnya, Sakura. Nafasnya memburu dan rambut merahnya tergerai berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?! Tadi itu bahaya sekali!" Karin muntab. Membuat bibir Sakura kembali membentuk garis lurus dengan tatapan mata menajam. "Jangan memakiku. Kau akan menyesal kalau mengingatku mengamuk." Wajah Sakura hampir menunduk namun bola matanya tertambat pada Karin. Menekan gadis itu dengan aura kelam yang tak bisa ditandingi. Sakura melangkah maju. Suara pipa ledeng yang di seret seakan mengiris tipis nyali Karin. Tapi gadis itu berdiri, ingat bahwa dia bisa melawan.

"Mundur. Aku tidak main-main." Karin membentuk kuda-kuda dengan kedua kakinya, punggungnya agak merendah dan kedua tanganya terkepal di depan wajah. Siap menyerang dengan tinju. Dia harus berani, bersikap kuat membuat orang-orang tidak bisa menaklukkannya. WHUT… Pipa itu di ayunkan turun ke kepala Karin dan dengan cerobohnya, entah karena reflek atau panic, gadis itu menahannya dengan tangan kosong. Karin meraung sejadinya, tulang hasta tangan kanannya remuk merangsek ke dalam. Cairan merah kental segera mengucur. "Tanganmu membuat kakiku tidak berguna selama hampir dua minggu. Ini benda yang sama yang kau gunakan dulu. Jadi tahan sedikit, tinggal satu tangan lagi." "T-TOLONG! Tolong-ARGGHHH!" Kali ini tulang dari pundak kiri Karin mencuat menembus kulit. Melihat itu Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Indah. Ini bahkan lebih indah dari tulang di kedua punggung telapak kakiku." Sinting, Sakura sudah hilang akal. Pikirannya tidak sehat.

Sakura menduduki perut Karin, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berpindah tempat lagi. Dengan gerakan pelan, disentuhnya tulang Karin yang berwarna putih dengan bercak darah di sana sini juga sedikit daging segar berwarna merah tua menempel di beberapa bagian. Karin belum mati. Setiap tarikan nafas masih terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya. Tapi dia masih punya sepasang kaki yang bisa di gerakkan. Dengan susah payah, antara hidup dan mati, Karin menggerakkan kakinya ke atas dan melayangkan tendangan ke tempurung belakang kepala Sakura. Tepat sasaran, namun kepala Sakura hanya sedikit terantuk ke depan. "Menyebalkan."

Karin megap-megap, tak sanggup berteriak karena darah mengisi kerongkongannya dengan cepat saat tulangnya yang mencuat di tarik paksa. Sakitnya sudah tak terdefinisikan. Dia hanya bisa terdiam ketika menyadari sepasang mata onyx yang familiar memandangnya sekilas dari pintu yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka. Oh, benar juga. Kenapa hanya satu orang yang datang saat suara di gedung olah raga begitu berisik? Seharusnya suara besi yang sesekali bertabrakan dengan lantai dan bergema di ruangan ini cukup untuk mengusik ketenangan malam bukan? Kenapa tidak ada orang yang datang untuk menolongnya? Bahkan, wajah rupawan yang tadi menatapnya juga telah menghilang. Mungkinkan Sasuke-salah satu mahasiswa yang melakukan penelitian di sekolahnya-sedang mencari bantuan? Karin sungguh tidak bisa tenang.

"Hei. Jangan mati dulu." Sakura menepuk pelan pipi Karin sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku rok-nya. Sebungkus paku berkarat. "Ini hukuman untuk mulutmu yang jelek." Karin melotot. Ketika tangan Sakura yang memegang paku-paku berniat dijejalkan ke mulutnya. Dengan cepat dia menggigit pergelangan tangan Sakura. Gadis itu langsung melompat mundur karena mendapat perlawanan dari si korban. Tapi itu tak lama karena dia kembali mendekat dengan pipa ledeng di tangan. Paku-paku sudah terlupakan dan kilat kebencian di bola mata emerald Sakura meningkat. Alisnya menukik tajam dan bibirnya melengkung penuh ke bawah. Kedua telapak tangannya mengangkat benda itu tinggi-tinggi. "Rasakan-" Pipa dilentingkan sekuat tenaga tanpa ragu, meremukkan wajah Karin dalam sekali serangan. "-Kemarahanku." Tubuh Karin bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. "Kenapa aku tidak merasa lega?" erang Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

4 Oktober, pukul empat pagi, beberapa gadis terlihat tengah berlarian di koridor sambil terkikik pelan. Kelihatannya mereka tengah berlomba untuk sampai di kamar mandi umum-khusus putri. Gadis yang paling depan tiba-tiba berhenti di depan salah satu kamar asrama. Matanya tertuju pada tubuh penuh darah yang meringkuk di sana. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kemudian dia berteriak keras. Kawan-kawannya yang menyadari alasannya berteriak ikut memekik panik. Membangunkan seluruh penghuni kamar di sepanjang koridor dan membuat mereka semua ketakutan.

.

.

.

Shikamaru tersentak dari tidurnya yang singkat. Pening langsung menyerang kepalanya ketika tanpa sadar dia terduduk. Dilihatnya Gaara sudah berdiri di jendela kamar yang terbuka dan Naruto bergegas turun dari kasurnya untuk menyusul Gaara. Mau tak mau Shikamaru segera turun dan menghampiri kedua anak buahnya. Tengkuknya dia pijat pelan. "Kurasa aku mendengar teriakan." Gumamnya. "Dekat dengan kamar Hinata-chan." Naruto mengacak rambutnya panik. Mengundang kernyitan heran di dahi Shikamaru. Naruto menambahkan suffix '-chan' saat menyebut nama gadis Hyuuga itu? Oh, jadi si pirang ini tertarik pada Hinata ya? Gadis itu memang manis. Tapi pembunuh tetap saja pembunuh. Shikamaru meneguk ludah. Ini… terjadi pembunuhan lagi?!

"Bagaimana ini?" rengek Naruto. 'Tidak. Semoga tidak.' Tepisnya. Dia beralih pada Gaara yang memandang asrama putri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Shikamaru tidak memperoleh keterangan apapun ketika mencoba memprediksi sesuatu yang di pikirkan bungsu Sabaku itu. Pada akhirnya dia memilih bertanya. "Aura pekat yang berbeda. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada." Jelas Gaara.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka di gedor dari luar. "Nara-san, Uzumaki-san. Tolong buka pintunya. Terjadi sesuatu di asrama putri." Suara Umino Iruka terdengar tak kalah panic dari Naruto.

Ketika gerombolan itu tiba, kericuhan telah terjadi di setiap sudut koridor. Banyak siswi yang mendesak untuk melihat, ingin tahu. Tapi lebih banyak lagi yang menangis histeris karena ketakutan. Seluruh staf sekolah diterjunkan untuk menangani kekacauan itu. sebagian menenangkan siswi, sebagian lagi menjaga agar murid-muridnya tidak mendekat. Penyebab kericuhan pun sudah di pindahkan ke basement untuk diintrogasi.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Bola mata kelerengnya mengerling lelah, menatap sisa bercak darah yang tengah ia bersihkan sekarang. Sebagian sudah dia simpan dan saat ini Gaara membawa sampel darah itu ke ruang laboratorium di basement. Sementara Naruto, tak perlu di tanya. Dia lebih suka berurusan dengan kain pel dari pada mengambil alih tugas Gaara dan turun ke basement sendirian. Tidak sepenuhnya sendirian. Shikamaru yakin di sana sudah ada beberapa guru bersama Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu tak sadarkan diri depan pintu kamarnya. Jadi setelah tempat ini bersih, mereka berdua akan segera menuju ke UKS di mana Hinata ditempatkan karena Sakura pun ada di sana.

"Ayo, Shika." Panggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

Mereka berjalan ke arah barat setelah keluar dari asrama putri. Memasuki ruang guru dengan mudah kemudian menelusup ke dalam ruangan yang memiliki pintu agak berbeda dari sekitarnya. BLAMM… penerangan yang minim membuat pupil mata mereka membesar, berusaha meraup cahaya sebanyak mungkin. Hamparan anak tangga menuju ke bawah segera mereka telusuri dalam diam. Suara tapak kaki menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang masuk ke indra pendengaran mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di basement. Bangunan bawah tanah yang memiliki tata letak ruang sama dengan bangunan di atasnya ini, hanya di bersihkan tiga bulan sekali. Jadi jangan heran kalau ruangan demi ruangannya mengandung debu yang lumayan tebal.

Melangkah lebih jauh, mereka bisa mendengar kesibukan di ujung sana. Bukannya berkurang, atmosfir mencekam justru bertambah pekat saja. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya semakin menegang.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang, Nara-san? Uzumaki-san?" Beberapa guru menyingkir, membiarkan Shikamaru dan Naruto masuk ke dalam UKS. Suasana mendadak senyap. "Bagaimana kondisinya?" Shikamaru mendekat. Kerut keheranan segera mampir di dahinya ketika melihat Sakura sudah bersih, hampir tanpa luka. Hanya pergelangan tangannya yang mendapat luka gigitan. "Aku dan Kurenai sudah memeriksanya. Dia utuh. Hanya robekan itu." Wanita dewasa yang Shikamaru kenal bernama Anko, menyahut dengan nada lelah. Benar, siapa yang tidak lelah jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini?

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami bertiga?" pinta Naruto, segera mendapat persetujuan dari tujuh orang yang berada di ruangan itu. "Sebelumnya, dimana Hyuuga-san?" tambah Shikamaru. Para guru terkejut, saling melempar tanya lewat tatapan mata. Mereka terlalu panic mengurusi Sakura sehingga melupakan keberadaan Hinata, yang seharusnya bermalam di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana gadis itu sekarang. "Tidak ada yang menjaganya?" kekecewaan begitu terasa saat Naruto bertanya. Namun kebisuan yang Naruto dapat, membuatnya mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang berani berdekatan dengan pembunuh. Ah, seharusnya dia tadi tidur di sini. Menjaga Hinata. "Menurutmu ini pembunuhan berantai?" Naruto menebak. Shikamaru mengangguk, "Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyuuga. Aku tidak bisa percaya pada sikapnya itu. Kau tahu, kebanyakan psychopath pendiam. Bahkan dikenal ramah dan baik."

"Hinata-chan manis kok." Sanggah Naruto.

Mengabaikan sungutan Naruto, Shikamaru lanjut berbicara. " Itu jadi kedok yang bagus. Ditambah alibi lupa ingatan. Merepotkan saja."

"Tapi aku percaya sepenuhnya pada Hinata-chan."

"Naruto," Shikamaru mengerang. "Kau bisa mengeluarkan rayuan mautmu pada Hinata nanti. Setelah masalah ini selesai, oke?" Naruto hampir terkikik, namun dia mengangguk patuh. "Keadaan hari ini berbeda dari yang kubayangkan. Jadi yang terjadi sebaliknya. Bukan Hinata menyerang Haruno, melainkan Haruno menyerang Hinata."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kau pikir dari mana darah sebanyak berasal? Naruto, lagipula pradugaku hanya jika ini berhubungan dengan Hinata saja. Kalau tidak, ya lain soal." Naruto meyetujui ungkapan Shikamaru, "Berarti kita tinggal menunggu hasil lab Gaara dan mengintrogasi gadis ini setelah dia sadar dari pingsannya." Seperti biasa, Shikamaru tidak menyahut. Dia lebih memilih membuka pintu UKS yang diketuk tidak pelan dari luar. Wajah asing menyambut detective penggerutu itu, "Maaf mengganggu sebentar. Nara-san, beberapa siswa melihat Hinata di dalam gedung olah raga. Dan ada mayat." Hembusan nafas lega di balik punggung Shikamaru tersendat.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kopi?" Shikamaru hampir saja menepis cairan hitam panas yang di sodorkan padanya dengan kasar. Dia hanya tidur dua jam selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir, dan bau menyengat dari minuman berkafein membuatnya ingin muntah. "Jauhkan dariku." Tolaknya serius. Naruto mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemani Gaara keliling dulu ya."

Dihempaskannya tubuh letihnya ke sandaran sofa dengan kuat. Serakan kertas dihadapannya sudah terisi penuh dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi dan kesimpulan terakhirnya adalah Sakura membunuh Karin. Cukup mengejutkan. Awalnya. Setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, dimana Hinata berdiri tenang memperhatikan seonggok mayat dari dekat, Shikamaru mengira gadis itu yang membunuh Karin. Atau sebenarnya korban Hinata ada dua, Karin dan Sakura. Karin berhasil di bunuh dan Sakura lolos. Tuduhan ini semakin kuat ketika Gaara mengatakan bahwa golongan darah yang ditelitinya adalah AB. Sesuai dengan golongan darah Karin.

Kemudian tuduhan itu runtuh karena faktanya Hinata baru tiba di gedung olahraga tak lebih dari dua menit sebelum saksi mata menyadari ada mayat di dalam. Pintu masuk yang cekung karena hantaman benda keras serta bentuk mayat yang sudah tidak karuan, Hinata tidak mungkin melakukannya dalam kurun waktu dua menit bukan? Lagipula tidak ada suara-suara yang mengindikasikan Hinata pelakunya. Dan lagi tubuh Hinata bersih.

"Aku mencium bau besi berkarat yang kuat. Jadi kuikuti." Hinata menjawab datar ketika ditanya. Shikamaru sudah lebih dari sadar untuk mengetahui bahwa kepribadian Hinata berbeda di siang dan malam.

Shikamaru mengumpulkan orang-orang yang terkait dengan Karin dan Sakura. Dari Kakashi dan Haruna, Shikamaru memperoleh informasi bahwa Karin keluar asrama pukul 20.30 untuk latihan seperti biasa dan tidak kembali lagi. Dari Sasuke, mahasiswa yang mendapat tugas mengitari asrama asrama putra dan gedung olahraga saat jaga malam, Shikamaru mendapat keterangan bahwa pukul 23.30 tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Berarti pembunuhan terjadi sekitar pukul 23.30 ke atas hingga pukul empat pagi keesokan harinya.

Kondisi Sakura sendiri tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata. Gadis itu tak ingat apapun dan panic karena mengira hari ini tanggal 29 september. Sama persis dengan Hinata. Gaara bilang mereka berdua kemungkinan sama-sama dikendalikan. Tapi mungkin saja Hinata memotivasi Sakura agar berani membunuh atau mungkin saja mereka sudah bersekongkol sejak awal-mengingat mereka sama-sama mengalami pembully-an oleh korban.

Hanya saja, praduganya dengan dengan fakta yang Gaara dapatkan, menghasilkan kesimpulan yang berbeda. Shikamaru tidak suka, harusnya keberadaan Gaara di sini mempermudah pekerjaannya. Bukan malah mempersulit atau menambah rumit. Darimana lagi dia bisa mendapat keterangan? Haruskah dia mengabaikan Gaara dan mengintrogasi Hinata dan Sakura seperti biasa saja? Yang penuh tekanan dan kalau perlu penyiksaan.

Dan jangan harap polisi akan datang. Dia sudah berdebat dengan Tsunade hampir seharian penuh tadi. Dan hasilnya Kepala sekolah tetap kukuh untuk menunggu guru-guru yang mengadakan study banding di luar kota kembali dan memanggil bantuan. Tsunade beralasan mengenai putusnya alat komunikasi dan gerbang depan yang macet total. Aneh, meski hal semacam itu benar-benar terjadi. Ditambah lagi, Wanita itu menekannya. Jadi dia harus melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal. Sekolah ini yang bermasalah.

Di lain tempat, setelah dimintai keterangan, Sasuke memasuki ruangan dimana Sakura berada. Dia mengamati Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Mengalihkan pandangan, tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan saat tak mendapati sosok yang dia cari. Sosok kakaknya yang meninggal tujuh tahun lalu di sekolah ini.

"Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu." Naruto bergumam lirih. Pundaknya menyandar pada kusen pintu dan mata biru langitnya menatap datar Sasuke. "Katakan apapun yang kau tahu." desak Naruto. "Tsk. Jangan memerintahku."

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Genki desuka, minna-san?

Atashi wa Acheronta Lachesis desu. Gampangnya panggil Ache saja. Minna-san pasti asing dengan saya ya! Yah, sebelumnya saya biasa membuat fanfic 'belok' sih. Dan entah bagaimana, saya bisa nyasar kembali ke jalan yang lurus. Arigatou buat Nona Rhii a.k.a Miyuko-chan, sudah susah payah menarik saya sampai di sini.

Tidak apa kan? NaruHina pun pair fav saya. Chapter ini buatan saya, tapi jelas gak lupa campur tangan dari Nona Rhii biar jadinya lebih matang lagi. *Terus dibalik biar matangnya merata.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, meriview, dan nge-fav fict kolaborasi kami. Riview minna-san kami nanti untuk asupan gizi chapter depan! "grin"

Balasan riview :

Gomen minna, kemarin Miyuko emang sengaja nulis paragraph yang ribet begitu. Terimakasih atas masukannya, sudah Miyuko edit. Moga jadi lebih baik. Saran-sarannya kami tampung dulu ya. Maaf, gak bisa bales satu persatu.

Special thanks to :

******Anna-fitry, Intan-sept****, Amanojaku Miyanoshita, Guest 1, X, ailla-ansory, COMBERAN, Durara, Neko chan, Guest 2, Hikari Mafuyu.  
><strong>

**See You Later**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : Naruto - Masashi kishimoto

Hexagram – Miyuko Namikaze & Acheronta Lachesis

Rate : M for save

Main character (s) : [Naruto U. x Hinata H.] Shikamaru N., Gaara.

Genre : Crime, Horror, sedikit Mysteri dan Romance.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko dan Ache! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Pengenalan :

Nara Shikamaru, 17, semester 2 di Universitas. Seorang detective swasta. Terkesan pemalas dan tidak berguna, namun dia sebenarnya sangat cerdas.

Uzumaki Naruto, 16, semester 1 di Universitas. Asisten lepas Shikamaru. Meski agak bodoh dan ceroboh, dia sangat pandai bersosialisasi.

Gaara, 16, tahun pertama di SMA. Adik Temari sekaligus teman baik Shikamaru. Sangat peka terhadap hal supranatural dan makhluk astral.

Hinata Hyuuga, 15, tahun pertama di SMA. Merupakan tersangka kasus pembunuhan Miiko Shion. Korban Bully dan diduga kerasukan. Motif sebenarnya belum diketahui. Ingatannya hilang hingga tanggal 28 September lalu.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Kasus pembunuhan terjadi di Hidden Leaf High School. Shikamaru dan dua rekannya diminta melakukan penyelidikan. Namun berbagai keanehan terjadi. Bahkan kasus pembunuhan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

"Hhh… hhh…" Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Mimpi, ia memimpikan hal yang aneh. Bukan mimpi yang menyenangkan. Mimpinya mengerikan. Tapi ia lupa. Sakura tidak bisa mengingatnya. Sungguh, tangannya masih gemetar dan tubuhnya menegang. Kenapa? Apa karena tempat ini? Ya, bisa jadi. UKS lama yang tak terpakai, bau obat membuatnya pusing. Sakura bahkan tak tahu jika ada ruang bawah tanah di sekolahnya.

Dia menoleh ke sebelah. Tirai putih menghalangi pandangannya. Namun dia masih bisa melihat lewat sela bagian yang tak tertutup. Tepat di ujung, sebuah kaki terjulur, tampak pucat dan tak bergerak. Sakura meneguk ludah. Adrenalinnya terpacu sementara keringat dingin berkumpul di telapak tangannya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Sekejab kemudian dia sadar bahwa itu kaki Hinata. Ya, dia menempati ruang yang sama dengan gadis itu.

Pelan-pelan ia turun dari ranjang. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia ingin minum dan mampir ke kamar kecil. Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dan Sakura tak tega membangunkan Hinata. Gadis itu tampak tertidur pulas. Bahkan Hinata tidak sadar jika selimutnya terserak di lantai. 'Apa dia tidak dingin?' Sakura membatin.

Pada akhirnya dia berjongkok, bermaksud mengambil selimut gadis itu. Tapi mendadak dia berhenti bergerak. Ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya dari balik tirai yang lain. Dia yakin sekali. Perasaannya tak bisa di bohongi. Dan tentulah yang mengawasinya bukan Hinata. Gadis itu masih terlelap, tepat di ranjang samping. Siapa? Siapa yang mengawasinya? Sial! Dia tidak berani menoleh. Hati kecilnya berharap Hinata terbangun, membantunya keluar dari rasa takut yang menyelubunginya.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Sakura harus berani. Dia akan terjebak jika tetap diam. 'Ya, aku tidak akan apa-apa.' Tekadnya dalam hati. SREEET… "Hkk…" Sakura menyumpal mulutnya dengan tatapan membelalak. Bahunya membentur ranjang dengan keras. Dia terkejut. Sosok di depannya balas menatap dengan tatapan yang sama, reaksi yang sama, dalam posisi yang juga sama persis. Sakura menatapnya, bayangannya sendiri. Sosok yang ia kira mengawasinya sedari tadi. Darahnya kembali berdesir, tangannya mulai menghangat. Tapi perhatiannya tak teralih. Dia masih mengamati bayangannya di balik tirai yang sebagian tersibak dan dipantulkan oleh cermin. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan wajahnya terlihat begitu muram? Tubuhnya pun terlihat letih, dan bekas luka di kakinya… Sakura tak sanggup menatapnya. Harusnya dia adalah gadis yang ceria, yang selalu tersenyum dan memberikan dukungan pada yang lain. Tapi lihat dia sekarang. Lemah. Ringkih. Tak berdaya. Ini semua salah Karin! Karinlah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Senpai laknatnya itu sudah mati. Semua orang mengatakan dialah yang membunuh gadis itu. Sayang sekali dia tak ingat. Dan kalaupun itu memang benar-benar terjadi, Sakura seolah tidak jadi merasakan penyesalan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia tidak memiliki rasa bersalah lagi. Ya, ini bukan salahnya. Semua salah- "Sakura-senpai, kenapa kau menyeringai?"

'Eh?' Tersentak. Kembali Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya ke cermin. Ada pantulan Hinata belakangnya. Dan benar saja. Dia menyeringai. "Kenapa… aku? Aku… tersenyum?" Pandangannya berubah kosong. Ganti ia menatap pantulan Hinata. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu bangun, Sakura tak tahu. "Ini… tidak seperti aku mengaku sebagai tersangka pembunuhan Karin-senpai… kan, Hinata?" Gadis yang di tanya hanya memandang dengan datar. Dia menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu, "Siapa yang tahu. Aku tidak melihatmu membunuhnya. Tapi Shikamaru-san mengatakan bahwa sidik jarimu tertinggal di barang bukti. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, pipa besi, bukan?" Sakura mengangguk kaku, pipa besi adalah benda yang sama yang dulu digunakan Karin untuk melukai kakinya. Shikamaru juga pernah mengatakan bahwa pipa besi merupakan barang bukti, tapi tetap saja Sakura terkejut. Jadi benar dia yang melakukan pembunuhan?

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Shikamaru-san mengatakan bahwa kau juga telah membunuh Shion." Sakura menodong balik gadis itu. Tapi tampaknya Hinata tidak khawatir. "Kalau soal itu… entahlah. Sama sepertimu, ingatanku juga menghilang. Menyesal atau tidak… aku tak lagi memikirkannya. Aku lupa dan aku tak merasa pernah melakukannya. Memang terkesan tidak peduli, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, kan?" katanya, membuat Sakura keheranan. Dia memang jarang bicara dengan Hinata, bahkan bisa dibilang jika dia tak mengenal gadis itu. Namun Sakura tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dalam perilaku Hinata. Di siang hari dia adalah gadis lembut, pemalu dan berbelaskasih. Tapi di malam hari, dia menjelma sebagai orang lain dengan sikap yang terkesan datar dan tak peduli. "Kau aneh." Akhirnya komentar itu meluncur juga dari mulut Sakura. Hinata membalas sambil tersenyum. "Benarkah? Terimakasih kalau begitu. Tapi sebelumnya, kau ingin ke kamar mandi, kan? Biar kutemani, di luar sana berbahaya. Kau tidak tahu apa yang mungkin menunggumu, Sakura-senpai." Hinata melangkah keluar lebih dulu. Sakura menggumam dan segera menyusul. Hanya saja dia merasa janggal. Darimana Hinata tahu kalau dia ingin ke kamar mandi? Padahal dia tidak pernah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Hinata bersandar di dinding, menunggu Sakura yang mampir ke kamar kecil. Lampu menyala redup, sesekali padam namun segera menyala kembali. Telinganya menangkap suara tetesan air. Dia mendongak, ruangan di atasnya juga merupakan kamar mandi. Bagaimanapun,Basement yang mereka tempati ini merupakan replika dari ruangan di atasnya, baik letaknya maupun perabotannya. Yang membedakan hanyalah keadaannya, dimana ruangan basement terkesan suram dengan cat-catnya yang mulai memudar.

"Aku selesai." Sakura keluar sembari mengelap tangannya. Hinata mengangguk dan mereka kembali berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Senyap, hanya terdengar langkah kaki mereka.

"Hei."

"…"

"…"

Yang tadi itu bukan Sakura. Bukan juga Hinata. Keduanya tak merespon. Merasa salah dengar.

"Hei!"

Lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Sakura nyaris menoleh, namun Hinata menahannya dengan tarikan di ujung lengan. "Jangan menoleh." Bisiknya. Sakura meneguk ludah. Mereka mulai mempercepat langkah. Namun suara di belakang tetap terdengar. Makin lama makin keras, melengking tinggi hingga membuat Sakura menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Hi-Hinata-"

"Shhhtt!" gadis itu menaruh telunjuk di bibir. Sebelah tangannya masih mencekal tangan Sakura. Rasanya dingin. Ternyata Hinata merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. "Senpai…" gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya. Saat Sakura menunduk ke bawah, tampak bayangan seorang perempuan bergaun panjang yang melayang tepat di atas mereka.' Eh?!'

"Lari!" Tubuhnya tersentak ke depan akibat tarikan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Mau tak mau kakinya bergerak makin cepat.

"Hei?!"

"Hei…"

"HEI!"

"HEEEEEEIIII….!"

Makin banyak suara yang terdengar, memantul di dinding koridor. Sakura merasa punggungnya ditatap puluhan pasang mata. Tengkuknya mendingin seketika. Lampu berkedip-kedip. Kaca-kaca jendela kelas di kanan kiri mereka di gedor, memunculkan bekas-bekas telapak tangan . Suara dengan berbagai emosi serasa bercampur aduk. Sakura tidak sanggup. Pada akhirnya dia menutup mata, ketakutan.

BRUUKK…

Tubuhnya menghantam punggung Hinata yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Sakura ingin bertanya tapi tidak jadi. Dia bisa melihatnya sendiri, perempuan bergaun panjang tadi, kini berada tepat di depan mereka. Hantu. Rambutnya panjang sebahu, tergerai berantakan, menutupi salah satu matanya yang mengerikan. Kulitnya pucat dan dipenuhi ruam-ruam kebiruan. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Ada dua pisau yang menancap di dada dan lehernya. Gaunnya di penuhi bercak darah kering.

Hinata diam membatu, seolah nyawanya sedang tak berada di sana. Dan Sakura hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Apa? Apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan?

Wanita itu menyeringai. Darah segar mengalir lewat sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya masing-masing mencabut pisau di tubuhnya. Sakura terduduk pasrah, kakinya terlalu lemas, tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Sementara Hinata masih tak bergeming, membeku kaku. Pisau dalam genggaman dan terangkat secara perlahan.

SLAAAP… WHUUUSHHH…

Lenyap. Suara-suara aneh, hantu wanita, semuanya menghilang. Jejak yang tersisa hanya selembar kertas mantra yang melayang turun. "Hinata-chan, Haruno-san, kalian baik-baik saja?!" Naruto dan Gaara menghampiri dengan tergesa, disusul Shikamaru dari belakang.

Sakura mengangkat wajah, memperhatikan ketiga orang yang baru datang. Dia dapat melihat kertas mantra lainnya dalam genggaman Gaara. Pemuda itu tampak terengah. "Masih sempat." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hinata-chan, kau tak apa?" Naruto menggoncang pelan bahu gadis itu, mencoba mencari kesadaraannya kembali. Hinata bergerak, menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Dia mulai terisak pelan. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu memeluk Naruto, menumpahkan rasa takutnya dengan menangis sejadinya. Naruto sendiri memaklumi, balas memeluk dan menghibur gadis itu.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk lemah, tampak masih syok. Gaara mengamati sekitar, masih waspada. "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali." Shikamaru mengkomando. Ponselnya tersimpan rapi di sakunya.

.

.

.

Minggu, 5 Oktober 2014. 10:00.

Seluruh murid di Hidden Leaf High School tengah bersiap mengadakan festival. Ya, festival. Pihak sekolah mengadakan kegiatan ini untuk mengembalikan keceriaan para siswa. Maklum saja, akhir-akhir ini banyak yang terjadi. Dan semuanya bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya, ada pengalih perhatian barang sejenak.

Dipandanginya papan pengumuman tanpa minat. Lagi-lagi mereka melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Sebenarnya, daripada menggelar acara seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik memulangkan para siswa, mendatangkan polisi kemari, dan membiarkannya istirahat. Jujur saja, kasus ini melelahkan. Tapi yah, pintu gerbang terkunci dan mereka semua terisolasi di sini. Kepala sekolah tetap keras kepala. Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Festival, ya? Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Hinata-chan, nanti." Ucapan Naruto membuat Shikamaru memutar bola mata. Pemuda pirang itu tampaknya benar-benar jatuh hati pada Hyuuga. Terserahlah. Itukan bukan urusannya. Selama tidak ada masalah, Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing. Awalnya dia sempat khawatir jika Naruto sampai depresi, karena ini pertama kalinya pemuda pirang itu ikut mengurus kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi dua kali berturut-turut, di tambah kejadian dini hari tadi. Tapi tampaknya dia baik-baik saja, malah makin gencar melancarkan rayuan mautnya pada Hinata.

"Naruto. Menurutmu apa yang sedang terjadi… di sini?" Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang sekarang tengah menyandarkan diri di tembok terdekat.

"Hm? Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak menyangkal kalau kasus ini aneh. Sikap pihak sekolah, kemunculan hantu, pembunuhan dua kali berturut-turut dengan gejala yang sama. Bukti yang kita dapatkan masih minim, jadi aku tidak dapat menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi di sini. Tapi, Tidakkah kasus yang rumit membuatmu bersemangat? Kau tahu sendiri kan, permainan yang cepat berakhir itu membosankan."

"Dan kau tahu, kali ini aku sedang malas main-main."

"Yeah. Karena bidak yang di gunakan bukan benda mati."

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. "Ayo pergi." Katanya, berjalan melewati Naruto yang kebingungan. "Kemana?" Sebelah tangan terangkat, memperlihatkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. "Mencari tahu si Nona Hantu." Naruto tersenyum. "Hebat kau, Shikamaru."

.

.

.

Jujur saja, kejadian tadi masih mengangguku. Rasanya seperti terlempar ke dunia yang jauh berbeda. Tiba-tiba dikatakan sebagai pembunuh. Astaga, berapakalipun kupikirkan, aku masih tidak terbiasa. Selama dua tahun di sini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika sekolah yang kutempati punya banyak rahasia. Tepat di bawah lantai yang setiap hari kupijaki, ada ruangan lain yang menyimpan misteri. Tapi, dari semua hal, yang paling tidak kusangka adalah kemunculan makhluk astral. Untuk pertamakalinya aku melihat 'mereka' dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan rasanya… menakutkan. Itu adalah rasa takut paling besar yang pernah kualami, ketika hal yang seharusnya tak ada-ah bukan, lebih tepatnya, ketika hal yang tak seharusnya terlihat tiba-tiba muncul, mengejar, lantas berambisi membunuh.

Menghela nafas, kualihkan perhatianku pada Hinata. Gadis itu duduk tenang tepat di sebelah. Satu lagi hal yang tidak kumengerti adalah tentang gadis itu. Dia aneh dan sulit ditebak. Dia tampak seperti gadis baik tapi auranya kadang membuat tegang. Sama seperti sekolah ini, dia juga punya banyak rahasia.

"A-ano, Ino-senpai…" Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri, menghentikan gadis lain yang kebetulan lewat. Tangannya saling meremas. Mungkin dia gugup. "ka-kami semua menanti karyamu. Berjuanglah."

"Ah… O… Um… Terima kasih… Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengamatinya berlalu sambil tersenyum. Mungkin senang ada yang menjawab sapaannya. Gadis yang barusan pergi itu, Yamanaka Ino. Semua mengenalnya sebagai gadis berontak encer. Dia cantik dan menarik. Juara bertahan dalam perebutan nilai. Selalu menduduki peringkat pertama. Sungguh mengagumkan, membuat iri. Tapi siapa sangka, dia terperosok begitu dalam. Jatuh berdebam dalam kejamnya dunia. Tak bisa kubayangkan rasa sakitnya. Mungkin lebih sakit dari luka di kakiku.

Rambut yang biasanya terikat tinggi, symbol arogansinya, kini luruh bersama cahayanya yang memudar. Tergerai kusut, tak ada kebanggaan yang tersisa. Gadis jenius itu, sekitar dua bulan lalu, kedapatan membawa kunci jawaban saat ujian. Ebisu-sensei menemukannya terlipat rapi dalam tas saat pemeriksaan mendadak diadakan.

Segera saja kabar tersebut tersebar luas. Pembohong, Tukang Contek, Gadis Licik, Pencuri kerja keras orang, semua punya julukan sendiri untuk mencemoohnya. Aku dan Hinata, tentu saja bukan salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Meski tidak terlalu kenal-karena kami tidak pernah sekelas, aku cukup sadar jika Ino punya harga diri yang tinggi. Mustahil untuknya melakukan kecurangan. Dan Hinata juga mengakui bahwa Ino bukan orang yang bermoral rendah semacam itu.

Tapi, dampak dari kejadian tersebut menghancurkan mentalnya. Jadilah dia seperti itu, penyendiri. Rambutnya tergerai berantakan, kelopak bawah matanya menghitam, dia selalu tersenyum-ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai aneh sambil terkikik. Dan, bola matanya selalu terlihat kosong.

"A-aku ingin segera melihat gaun buatan Ino-senpai." Hinata berkata malu-malu meski tatapannya berisi rasa simpati terhadap Ino. Dia tampak masih canggung karena belum mengenalku dengan baik.

"Yah, kuharap acara kali ini bisa sedikit menaikkan pamornya." Hiburku. Setelah kejadian tragis itu, Ino lebih memfokuskan diri pada kegiatan klub-nya. Dia pandai menjahit dan kudengar dia baru menyelesaikan gaun yang akan di pamerkan malam ini.

"A-aku pun mengharapkan hal yang sama, Sakura-senpai." Hinata tersenyum, sedetik kemudian dia tampak mengingat sesuatu. "Ano… Sakura-senpai, ada orang yang selalu mengawasimu. Apa dia kenalanmu?" eh? Siapa? "Umm… namanya Uchiha Sasuke-san, salah satu orang yang melakukan penelitian di sini."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

.

.

12.30, Kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Sangat tidak menyenangkan jika harus berurusan kembali dengan wanita pirang nan keras kepala itu. Tapi tidak ada yang memberi banyak pilihan. Gaara sudah mencari data di perpustakaan, tapi ternyata informasi yang dibutuhkan tidak pernah tercantum. Satu-satunya jalan adalah bertanya langsung pada penanggung jawab alias kepala sekolah.

"Jadi, adakah yang anda ketahui tentang wanita di foto ini, Gakuen-chou?" tanyaku malas-malasan. Wanita yang duduk tenang di singgasananya itu terlihat kesal. "Kau datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Ya, memangnya apa lagi?" Balasku, setengah jengkel karena sikapnya yang berbelit-belit. Namun bukannya lekas menjawab, dia malah mendecih. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Terserah apa pendapatnya tentang sikapku sekarang. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan sopan santun lagi.

"Wanita di foto itu bukan manusia, kan? Jadi kenapa kau berpikir aku mengenalnya?"

"Itu benar. Wanita itu hantu yang muncul di basement semalam. Karena Gakuen-chou sudah lama menjabat, mungkin saja anda mengenal murid yang mirip dengan hantu wanita itu."

"Murid? Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?" Ah, nenek tua ini tampaknya sedang menguji kesabaran. Apa dia pikir ini main-main?

"Yah, wanita itu tidak terlihat seperti ibu-ibu dan dia tinggal di bawah sini." Kugerakkan kakiku, mengetuk-ngetuk lantai yang kupijak dengan rasa tidak sabar. "Sudah sewajarnya aku menduga jika ada sesuatu yang melibatkannya dengan sekolah ini, kan? Misalnya… kecelakaan tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Seketika wajahnya mengeras. Kepala sekolah tidak pernah suka-bahkan bisa dibilang benci- ketika kejadian dulu dibahas kembali. Dia terlihat tertekan. Rasa malunya, penyesalannya, kegagalannya, semua seakan digali lagi dari dasar hatinya. "Aku berharap anda memberitahu yang sebenarnya, Gakuen-chou."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan padamu."

"Tsunade-sama, tidakkah anda mengerti situasinya? Anda meminta kami datang kemari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Anda berbohong saat mengatakan polisi diundang kemari. Anda menyembunyikan semua barang bukti. Anda menahan kami di sekolah ini. Informasi yang kami dapatkan tidaklah cukup, namun pembunuhan terus berlanjut. Dan anda masih tidak ingin mengatakan apapun meski tahu jika korban baru mungkin timbul? Ah, atau sebenarnya… anda suka melihat siswa-siswi sekolah ini mati perlahan?"

BRAAK… ! Meja tepat di depanku ini bergetar. Yah, kurasa luapan emosinya sudah tersalurkan lewat pukulan kerasnya ini. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya apa dia sudah lega dan segera memintanya untuk mulai bercerita. Sayangnya aku sadar bahwa perkataanku sebelumnya sedikit kasar.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu bocah! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" wanita itu berkata dengan rahang terkatup. Dia kelihatan geram sekali. Jadi benar ya?

"Karena itu aku meminta anda memberitahu yang sebenarnya, Gakuen-chou." Jawabku setenang mungkin. Berusaha untuk tidak terusik sama sekali. "Ah, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, pihak sekolah juga menduga ada campur tangan makhluk astral, bukan?" Dan terkejutlah dia. "Sebenarnya, apa yang coba kau lindungi, Gakuen-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

Naruto menerjang masuk diikuti Garaa. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Namun teriakan yang membuatku terkesiap itu bukan milik mereka berdua. Juga bukan milikku atau milik wanita pirang yang wajahnya berubah pucat di depanku ini. Tapi teriakan itu berasal dari aula. Dari sekian banyak wajah putus asa di sana, sudah jelas bahwa kasus yang sama dimulai kembali. Tapi siapa? Dan lagi, ini baru lewat tengah hari! Matahari masih bersinar terik! Oh, astaga, pelakunya pasti sudah gila!

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan yang lain menuju lokasi dengan tergesa. Mereka berjumpa dengan Hinata dan Sakura yang tampaknya juga baru tiba. "Apa yang terjadi?!" pertanyaan Sakura hanya di jawab oleh gelengan.

Mereka menerobos kerumunan yang penuh dengan wajah putus asa. Gerombolan di sudut aula tengah ribut minta dipulangkan dengan menjerit dan menangis histeris. Kelakuan mereka memancing siswa-siswi lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama, membuat para guru kerepotan membujuk. Ada beberapa pula yang menyalahkan tim Shikamaru karena dianggap tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Dan dari sekian banyak orang yang tertekan, ada seorang gadis bersemangat di atas panggung. Sebuah ucapan terimakasih di deklarasikan lewat microvon di tangan kanannya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya sementara Sakura terbelalak lebar. Yamanaka Ino ada di sana, duduk tenang dengan senyum manis, berdampingan bersama Masterpiece-nya. Sebuah Gaun pengantin yang penuh dengan bercak darah. Dan kini dipakai oleh Fuuka sensei-manekin manusia yang penuh jahitan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Gomenne minna… berhubung update-nya telat dan belum complete, ni fanfic gak jadi buat NHDD. Author(s) disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan (ujian. Ujian. Dan ujian.) pun harus sekuat tenaga bertarung melawan penyakit bernama Writer's Block!-*bener gini sebutannya? Jadi mohon dukungannya dengan pendapat kalian lewat riview di bawah ya. Itung-itung buat semangat. Meski belum tentu bisa bales-seperti sekarang-tapi selalu dibaca semua kok. Berulang-ulang malah. Dan maaf lagi karena belum sempet nerusin cerita yang lain. Ok. See you later minna-chan. Arigato Gozaimasu.

.

.


End file.
